Inner Demons
by A Wild Fanboy Appears
Summary: After a strange accurance at the Blood Moon Ball, something... rather, odd... happens to Marco, that alters his way of thinking, and his personality. WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! I WILL POST A DOCUMENT LATER ON FOR ALL REASONS THAT THIS STORY IS RATED M, BUT I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, THERE WILL BE LEMONS. (SEE IMPORTANT INFO FOR MORE INFORMATION)
1. Chapter 1

After the blood moon ball, everything changed. My feelings changed, my life changed... and Marco changed. After that day, Marco started acting... different-y. He stopped paying attention in school, he would skip classes, he wouldn't eat, and he shut everybody out of his life except a few select people. Which oddly enough, one of those people that he actually talked to was Janna. But that was just the beginning of what was happening to him...

Little by little, day after day, the Marco Diaz I knew began to fade away. I wish I knew how to fix this... Tom. He's the one that caused this. He's going to fix it, and I don't care if he doesn't want to. I'll make him if I have to!

 **Two Weeks Earlier...**

"That dance..." Tom said, stepping closer to Marco.

"Uh what are you - "

"Was supposed to be **MINE!** " He shouted, pushing Marco to the ground. I sighed. I pulled out my wand and shot a beam of ice at Tom.

Moments later, the beam hit Tom and - wait. _What?!_ The beam didn't hit Tom at all! Instead, Tom fired a beam of his own that destroyed both of our beams.

" **NICE TRY.** " He said, lifting his hand in the air, causing Marco and I to be thrown back onto the wall, as well as causing my wand to float to him.

Before I had time to get back up, a cage of flames surrounded me.

"What the - Tom let me go!"

He laughed maniacally as he placed the palm of his right hand on Marco's forehead. The, he started reciting this weird incantation.

"No Tom please! Don't hurt him! He' didn't knwo that - "

When he finished, I suddenly grew very tired, and began to fall asleep. But before I collapsed on the floor, I witnessed everyone else in the room - besides Tom - do the same.

 **Le Time Skip**

I woke up startled, remembering exactly what happened before I fell asleep, and with my instincts taking over, I dashed to Marco's side.

"Marco!" I said, pausing for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"...Marco?" Uh oh. He wouldn't wake up. I shook him back and forth. "Marco! Marco Marco Marco Marco WAKE UP!" I stopped shaking him. I put my head on his chest and checked his pulse.

 _Okay, he's still breathing and his blood is pumping, but he's not responding. What do I do?_

I abruptly stopped my process of thinking, realizing what I needed to do and quickly scanned the room. I saw my wand lying on the ground. I picked it up, and cast a teleportation spell, grabbing Marco's hand.

Moments later, I appeared inside of the Echo Creek hospital. The lady behind the front desk noticed me right away.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with him?" She said, pointing at Marco.

"He's alive, but he won't wake up!" After I had spat out that sentence, she picked up a phone and started to talk to someone about an "Injured and unresponsive patient," which I'm pretty sure is Marco.

A doctor with a face mask and gloves on quickly ran into the room. He took the mask off and began to talk to me.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He must have passed out while we - actually, you wouldn't believe me if I told you - " After saying that, another person came in with a table that had these wheels on the bottom.

The doctor swiftly placed Marco on it.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, your brother will be fine," Wait a second.

"Brother? He's not my brother."

"Oh. Boyfriend?"

"W-What?! No! We're just friends!"

"Oh well. Anyways, if you know this boy's parents and you have their phone number, you should contact them," He said, following the other person down the hallway as the wheeled him into a different room and closed the door.

I reached my hand down to take my phone out of my pocket - only to realize that I was still wearing my dress. And Marco was still wearing his outfit. Oh, that must be why he thought we were together. Wait, then why did he think we were brother and - ? Eh, it doesn't matter. I walk to the front desk and ask the lady for the phone. She hands it to me, and I dial Mrs. Diaz's phone number.

No answer. I try again.

Still no answer. Ugh, guess I'll have to talk to them when they get back home from wherever they went off to. I walk into the room I think they took Marco, and I see them doing all these "doctor things" to him and writing stuff down on a clipboard. After a while, they leave and I set in the chair next to the bed Marco's in. I stared at all the weird machines hooked up to Marco. Then, I noticed something... strange. The machine with the line on it? Y'know, the "electrocardiograph monitor?" (I learned what they were called in health class) Well, the line was getting longer, and longer, and then shorter and shorter... the noises it was making started to grow more frequent.

"Doctor!" I yelled, after getting up and peaking out the door. "Something's wrong!"

He came rushing in, touching several places on Marco's body, and then he flipped his head to the side, looking at the machine.

"He's destabilizing!"

"W-What does that mean?!"

It took him a few minutes for him to answer. "He's... He's dying." _WHAT?!_

I ran over to Marco, and gripped his hand. "No no no Marco please be okay! Don't die on me! Please!" I shouted, as the Doctor ran out the door and called for someone. They didn't answer, so he bolted out the door.

I gripped his hand harder, as... he flat-lined.

I stood there, tears forming in my eyes. " _M-Marco?_ " No answer. At that point, I couldn't control myself anymore. I started to full on sob. But can you really blame me? " _M-Marco, please don't... Please!_ " I screamed. I couldn't even speak a full sentence.

" _Y-You can't die on me! I never even got to tell you! I... I LOVE you!"_ I cryed, collapsing on my knees.

" **S-Star?** " _...What?_

I lifted my head up, and saw Marco's face staring down at me. "Marco!" I yelped - with both joy... and embarrassment.

 _Wa-Wa-WAIT. Just - pause for a moment. Did... did my life just become a cliche story about friendship?!_ **(More like cliche love story)**

"You're okay! Wait... WHAT?!"

=Marco's POV=

I woke up with a massive headache. I stared at Star, who was crying on the floor.

"H-How are you alive?!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too Star."

"No, I mean - Look!" She said, pointing to the - OH MY GOD!

"Is... Is that thing hooked up to me?"

"YES!" Huh. I'm not exactly sure why, but... that doesn't really faze me as much as I feel like it should.

...

"Uh, Okay." She looked at me, with total bewilderment.

"OKAY?! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M NOT HAPPY YOU'RE BACK BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE!"

"Star, just chill! Would you rather me NOT be alive?"

"...No."

"Okay. Now, let's get - " I stopped talking, after pulling my hand away from Star. _What... What's happening?!_

"M-Marco?"

"Oh no." I said, grabbing my hair. I put my hand in front of me and examined it. My hand... it was all bones! No blood, flesh, nothing!

=Star's POV=

Everything is going by too fast. First, Marco passed out. Then, Marco DIED and now he's going insane after coming BACK TO LIFE! Marco started going crazy. He started shouting and screeching and... he cussed? That's weird, he would never do that.

"STAR! Do you see this?!" He said, showing me his hand.

"Uh, yes, I do see your hand... what about it?"

"No, I mean don't you see anything wrong with it?!"

"...Nooooo?"

Suddenly, he stood on top of the bed, and lifted his shirt up - completely showing off his abs.

My face heated up, and I just stood there, looking away.

"Ahahahum Marco w-what are you doing?"

He looked down at his stomach and his facial expression became totally petrified.

"Oh god! What is happening to me?!"

=Marco's POV=

There is probably no way I can say this sensibly, so I'm not going to try. I'M A SKELETON NOW!

My entire body is made of bones now. My hands, arms, stomach, everything. I was freaking out. But you know what the worst part was? It's not that Star can't see it, if you were wondering. It's because I don't care! I know that it _seems_ like I care, but I don't! At least, not enough! Although I was screaming on the outside, on the inside I feel - fine. But that's the problem! I SHOULDN'T feel normal!

I took a deep breath. _Calm yourself, Diaz._ I took my mask off, took the cord connected to my arm out, and stepped off the bed.

"C'mon Star, let's go home."

"O-Okay."

...

=Star's POV=

The walk home was... awkward. We didn't really say much. I didn't really know what to say, to be honest. I tried starting a conversation anyways, but... it didn't work out.

"So... um, that Blood Moon Ball." I said, putting my hand on my shoulder. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Okay, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. I thought he'd say something like **_'I told you that you should've stayed!'_** or something like that, but - nope! Just a casual answer, like it was just a weird, distant memory that I had brought up.

"Um... So, about what I said..."

"Star, that doesn't really tell me what you're talking about. You say crazy stuff constantly, you can't expect me to know exactly what you're speaking of at this moment."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm talking about w-what I said in the Hospital - "

"Star, that doesn't help much either." Marco, you are making this WAY to difficult.

"Y'know, the thing I said when you woke up?" I said, looking away, so he couldn't see my face.

"Actually, I don't remember what you said. The first few minutes after I woke up are kinda hazy," He spoke, scratching his head.

Whew! That makes things a lot easier. I thought I would have to explain why I had said that. Because, let me assure you, what I said was just something I blurted out in the moment, it was completely -

"What _did_ you say?"

"Uh... Well, nothing important. Let's not worry about it now." I spat out, as we approached Marco's house.

"Oh look we're here well I guess we should go inside and actually I'm really tired so Ima go to bed now see ya in the morning!" I exploded, running inside and up to my room.

=Marco's POV=

Yeah, I'm not buying a thing she said. She wouldn't have tried to bring it up if it wasn't important. Eh, who cares what she said. I just need to worry about me and... _Wait, no!_ Why did I say - I mean think - that?! I shouldn't just care about myself! I have friends and family!

I took a deep breath.

Maybe I should take a nap. I walked inside and went up the stairs. And I'm not sure why, but I decided to - listen, not eavesdrop - on Star.

I put my ear up to her door and I could hear her talking to someone.

"Tom, what did you do to Marco?!"

"What are you talking about? All I did was do him a favor,"

"No you didn't! I had to take him to the hospital!"

"You did? Well, what happened at the hospital?"

"They hooked him up to that machine and he flatlined and - "

"But he's still alive?"

...What did Tom do to me?

"...Yeah."

"Which means, he's fine!"

"Fine?! I hardly call someone that literally died an hour ago fine!"

"But he's not dead."

"Tom, just shut up! What exactly was this favor you did for him?"

". . ."

"Well, what is it?"

"You told me to shut up."

"UGH!"

Okay, I hate Tom's guts and all, but you have to admit - that was funny.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you."

"Thank you!"

I could hear Tom sigh on the other side of the door.

"I made Marco immortal."

...He made me immortal?!

"...You did WHAT?!"

"What? Isn't that like, a good thing for humans? Because, last time I checked, they can die."

"Yeah, but...!"

"But what?"

"You did something else to him."

"No, Star, I didn't."

"But I know you did!"

"You do? Well then, where's your proof?"

"I...He's acting different!"

"Oh come on, really Starship? That's what you've got?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, whatever. Look, I have to go. Unlike you, I have a life and things to do."

I heard the sound of the springs on Star's bed, so I assumed she's laying down. I decided that I should get some rest myself, so I headed to my room and collapsed. My eyes fluttered closed, and I fell asleep.

 **Another Time Skip**

I woke up on the floor, with a headache that was much worse than the first by far. I got up, changed my clothes back to my casual, but then I decided... I think I'll wear something different today.

I looked in my closet and pulled out a few sets of clothing besides my hoodie and decided that a different look would be good, since I've worn the same thing ever since the beginning of 4th grade. I took my clothes off and started trying out the other outfits. There was one outfit, that I'm not sure why, but...

I really liked it.

I had on a brown shirt with this black leather jacket, and these sweat pants I was given to by my grandma on Christmas. I walked downstairs and saw Star on the coach watching TV.

"Hey Star."

"AH!" She shouted, turning the TV off. She shot her head around and looked at me.

"Hey Marco, u-um so are we... going to school..." She started staring at me, as she melted (not literally, of course) into the coach.

I smirked. "What?"

She shook her head. "N-Nothing!" She said, turning the TV back on again and turning the channel as quick as she could.

Star: Was it really that obvious?

Marco: ...Yeah

Star: Darn!

"Uh, so, as I was saying..."

"Actually, I don't think I want to go to school today." She slowly turned her head, with a look of total confusion plastered on her face.

"What?"

"Uh. I said I don't want to go to school."

"You, Marco Diaz, the "safe kid" with perfect attendance, doesn't want to go to school."

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I don't want to go to school today. And don't call me the safe kid, it's annoying." I said, with aggravation in my voice, looking at Star.

She seemed scared for a second, and then she looked fascinated. "Whoa."

"What?"

"You're eyes."

"W-What about them?"

"They're red!"

"What? Really?" I said, rushing to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. They _were_ red!

I walked back into the room and sat down next to Star. Her face heated up.

I managed to stop myself from chuckling. "Do you think this outfit looks good on me?" She then completely stopped moving, and by the sound of it, she wasn't breathing, either.

"Just wandering" I said, taking an intentionally long and awkward pause. "Because, I decided I would wear something different besides my hoodie for a change."

"U-Uh, yeah, it looks g-great on you." She said, scooting as far away from me as possible.

"Star."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm messing with you." Then, she let out all the air she was holding in, and, for the first time that morning I had saw her, she relaxed.

I took a few seconds to take a look at myself. "Huh. I guess I kinda do look like Oskar now."

"Actually, you... C-Can we just forget that this ever happened?"

"Ah, sure."

=Star's POV=

Well, that was probably the weirdest way I could've started my day. At least Marco doesn't think I _like like_ him or anything... Wait, does he? Nah, probably not. I mean, it's not like it matters, since I don't like him that way. Anyway...

I got up from the coach and walked into the kitchen to get some cereal. Marco followed me - not sure why.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what the... Blood Moon _really_ did to us?"

"...No, actually. Huh. Maybe I'll ask my mom later."

"Okay. I would like to know."

"Why?"

"...Because I have a feeling I know what it did."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it might just be what Tom did to me, but..." He started, but stopped in his tracks. "Well... I just need you to find out for me. Okay?"

"Uh... yeah, okay." I said, pouring the milk into my bowl of 'chocolate loops'. **(I regret nothing)**

"Wait... why do you want to know? I mean, there's gotta be something else besides curiosity, right?"

"...No, not... not really." He said, with a very suspicious look on his face. You know, the one that looks like they're trying to hide something but they're awkwardly smiling in order to camouflage it.

"Oh. Well, okay I guess."

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

=Marco's POV=

Nothing really unusual happened after that. The day went by pretty normally. Me and Star - I mean - Star and I talked a bit more while watching TV, we ended up exploring the house (well, it was more like Star was exploring the house. I pretty much know everything there is to know about my own house, unsurprisingly) and we ended up falling aspleep on the couch watching a movie. Eventually, I woke up and decided that I should probably go back up to my room. I started heading up the stairs, but glanced back down at Star.

 _Hm... Should I carry her up to her room? Nah, she'll be fine down here. She's gone through far worse than a little discomfort in the morning. She doesn't need me to **babysit her. I'm a friend, not a servant.**_

I ventured onward, up the stairs and into my room. I layed down on my bed and raised my hand above my face.

 _Huh. I completely forgot about my body. This is the first time today I've aknowledged my skeleton-like hands. (and face, even though I looked in the mirror earlier on today)_

I lowered my hand down, turned my body towards the window, and began to close my eyes. I was on the brink of rest - until I heard a strange sound, that was very close. I shot my eyes back open to witness Janna crawling through my window into my room.

"Uh... Hey Janna."

"..."

"Um... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me to go away or something?"

"Well, I was going to, but... Eh. At this point, I've kind of excepted the fact that you're never gonna leave me alone, so. Whatever."

...

"Janna?"

"...What have you done with Marco Diaz?" She said, falling out of the window with a mischevious smile on her face.

"Ha, trust me, he's still here."

"Well, you _are_ right about one thing." She said, pulling herself up on her knees. "I'm never leaving you alone!"

"Figured as much." I said, shifting my body to the other side of the bed. "Wait, what are you doing in my house? _Do you watch me while I sleep?_ " I said, lifting myself up so I could see her.

"Yeah, kinda. But, the real reason why I come here is because I like to steal stuff from you."

"What?!"

"Yup."

"What kind of stuff?!"

"Oh, you know. The usual creepy stocker stuff. Mostly clothing."

"Why go through so much trouble just to tease and annoy me?!"

"The reaction is mainly why."

"Wait... so if I stop caring about it as much, you'll stop as well?"

"Well... nah, actually. I don't think I could." She said, dashing into my closet, quietly laughing to herself. She pulled something out and through it out the window. Then, she ran to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer.

 _Oh sh- I mean... OH CRAP._

"Oooh, Marco..." She said, slowly lifting her hand up.

I jumped out of bed and closed the droor.

"What were those?" She said, looking at me with a big smile, biting her bottom lip.

"N-NOTHING!" I said, shoving her away, causing her to fall backwards into my closet.

"Are you sure you're not a Marco imposter? 'Cause the safe kid I knew wouldn't dare to even touch one of those. No wonder your parents haven't found out, they probably think that their poor, innocent baby Diaz would never even think about getting something like that."

 _God, this is embarrassing..._

Suddenly, she gasped and covered her mouth, and her smile grew bigger. "Wait! Are you and Star - "

 **"NO!"**

=Janna's POV=

Marco loomed above me, clenching his fists.

"Whoa Marco, you're lookin' a bit, ah... angry... there..." I said, lifting my head up towards his.

His... his eyes were glowing.

He looked down on me.

 **"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"**

"I-I think you're a kid named Marco Diaz that lives with his parents and a girl named - "

 **"SHUT UP!"** He shouted, making it seem almost as if his voice alone was shaking the house.

I stood - well, layed there - breathing heavily, not speaking a word.

...

After a few minutes, he sat down on the floor in front of me, and let out a deep breath as his eyes became normal again.

"What - WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" I yelled, standing up.

=Marco's POV=

 _Oh, great. Here we go._

"S-Sorry, Janna. Guess I overreacted a little - "

"That. was. AWESOME!"

"W-What?"

"Dude! That was so cool! Kinda scary, but still cool!"

"O-Oh... really?"

"Yeah!"

"Huh. I'm not exactly sure why you'd think it's cool that I just got a little angry, but - "

"What? No, I'm talking about what _happened_ when you were angry!"

"Wait, wha...?"

"Y'know, your eyes were glowing and stuff?"

"Really?!"

"YES!"

. . .

"...Cool."

. . . .

"Man. What happened to you? You seem so - different."

. . . . .

"Well, a lot has happened recently. Both equally awkward and weird things have happened."

. . . . . .

"Like, what?"

. . . . . . .

"Star and I went to this ball... The 'Blood Moon Ball', they call it..."

. . . . . . . .

"Yeah?"

. . . . . . . . .

"And... I think she likes me now because of - "

I heard a gasp from behind my bedroom door. Both Janna and I instantly shot our eyes towards it. She looked at me and nodded, as if to say "I heard that too," and "Go investigate." We got up at the same time, and I walked out of my room after turning the door knob.

 _Was Star... listening to our **entire** conversation?_

=Star's POV=

First off, no, I was _not_ snooping OR eavsdropping. At least... not at first. I had heard Marco yelling (which is what woke me up) and I thought something happened to him. But... then I heard Janna and him talking and well... yeah. That's not important right now, though. What's important, is that _Marco thinks I like him!_

Which, to clarify, I don't. Definetly not. Nope. Not today. Not ever. A big nono.

Anyways, I had unintentionally made a rather loud noise after hearing that remark and had to flee the scene. Right now, I'm in my bed pretending that I'm asleep. Although, the fake snore probably gives it away, so I should most likely stop.

Marco entered my room (I could hear his footsteps) and walked towards me.

"Star."

...

"Star, I know you're awake."

...

"Ugh, fine." He said, grabbing my shoulders (which, to my dismay, caused a slight blush to spread across my cheeks. DARNIT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!) and started shaking my body.

"Star! I know you're awake anyways but wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched out my arms.

"Heeey Marco. Why did you wake me up?"

"You weren't sleeping."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, people that sleep usually breathe. Also, I heard you outside my door, and you fell asleep downstairs like I did, so..." _Darn! He got me!_

"Ahaha, yeah - good times..."

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

Well, this just got thrice as awkward.

"Star?"

"...Yeeees?"

"Were you listening to my conversation with Janna?"

"HAHAHA WHAT CONVERSATION I DIDN'T HEAR ANY CONVERSATION ABOUT THE BLOOD - "

"Star!"

"If you know the answer than why did you ask?!"

"Because I wanted to see if you would answer truthfully!"

"So it was some kind of test?!"

"YES! Wait - not like that though!"

"What do you mean, NOT LIKE THAT?!"

"I just wanted to know if you were willing to tell me or not!"

"Why?!"

"Because if you heard what I said about you and you _didn't_ like me there would be no reason for you to fear telling me!"

Marco took a deep breath.

"Look, Star..."

Do I...

"I just wanted to know."

Have...

"I mean, you were acting kind of strange after the Blood Moon ball."

A crush...

"Uhm... Star."

On Marco?

 **Author's Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAND that's the end of the first chapter! Yay! Hope you... guys... girls... people... whoever you are, liked it! And yeah, I know, the end was kind of sudden, but I liked the way it turned out and didn't really want to change it, so, this is how this chapter's gonna be, probably forever. Anyways, please leave a review (for this chapter specifically, please. You can, like, label it what chapter you're reviewing in the future) So, yeah! Hope you people/beings from another dimension liked the beginning of my story, "Inner Demons"! Um... I guess this is where I should stop typing and just leave. PEACE OUT!**


	2. IMPORTANT INFO

**Hey there! It's me! The messed up person that decided to write this! Also known as "A Wild Fanboy Appears"! Howz it been? Good? Bad? I don't have a life? Nobody cares? I should probably stop? Hey, you're right! (what is wrong with me) Now that I've said that, it's time to say something ELSE. What is that something else, you might be wondering? Why, it's the reasons why this story is rated M, of course! (I would mark it's rating MA, but that is not an option)**

 **Okay, so the first reason why this story is rated M is because (like it says in the description of this story) in future chapters there WILL be lemons.**

 **The second reason is because there is going to be a lot of violence, and graphic blood and gore.**

 **The third reason is because later on in the story, there will be quite a bit of foul language.**

 **With this being said, I do realize that the rules say you may not have explicit content in your stories regarding sexual or violent encounters, but I feel like my story would not feel right without it, (no matter how wrong that may sound...) so there WILL be explicit content, so if you are not a mature adult, I suggest to the HIGHEST DEGREE that you DO NOT read this story. However, if you still feel the need to read this story after reading these warnings, keep in mind that you are the one reading this story, even if I am the one to publish it. Also, if you want to continue reading this story but do not want to read the mature adult content, all chapters that I consider to have a MA rating level of content will be marked with a message in the beginning, followed by MACP. (Mature Adult Content Present) The title of each chapter with MA content will be marked with MACP as well.**

 **(Also, I have a little message for the admins if they are reading this. I have given several warnings and gave several precautions in order to make sure that everyone understands what this story will be like. Therefor, it is out of my control if a child reads this. So, please do not take it upon yourself to delete this story. If you do anyways, I would rather you send me a message of your own telling me to take it down myself, if that isn't what you don't normally do anyways. That is all.)**

 **-A Wild Fanboy Appears**


	3. Chapter 2

=Star's POV=

"Star?"

No, there's no way.

"Uh..."

I mean...

"Hello?"

Why would I even suggest that?

"Star, answer please."

He's a friend.

"Uh, Star!"

Heck, he's the best friend I have!

"Star?! Answer me!"

If we were together, things just wouldn't be the same.

 **"STAR!"**

"AAH!" I shouted, jumping away and falling backwards off of the other side of my bed.

 **"I'M NOT IN THE BEST MOOD RIGHT NOW, SO I SUGGEST YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"**

"Okay, jeez Marco sorry. Why are you so mad? You almost sound like... Nevermind. Whew, okay."

"And?!"

"Hm? Oh, right. My answer." I took a deep breath. "No, I don't like you. And I mean it. Yeah, you look great and all but we're just friends. I was just kind of scared that you would be mad if you knew I was... listening to your conversation, so I hid."

"...Okay." He said, walking over to me and giving me a hand to my feet. I looked into his eyes. They were red again. "Hey... uh, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"I didn't hear that much. Mostly stuff about how you were angry and what was happening to you. Then I heard the thing regarding what you thought my feelings were towards you, and that's it."

"Oh... okay."

I was about to ask exactly what they were talking about, but then I decided it would be rude to do that, so I instead pushed Marco away and got on my bed.

"Now, get out. I need my beauty rest."

"Sheesh, fine." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the door.

"Wait, Marco! You forgot to - Marco?" I stared outside my room. "Marco Diaz come back and close my door! Marco! MARCO!"

=Marco's POV=

* * *

"Just friends."

I don't know why, but something about that phrase stings. It's like a bite that you've restrained from scratching for so long that it hurts.

Oh, whatever. I just need some sleep. I briskly walked out of Star's room and headed into my own.

"Hey, so how'd it go?" Oh yeah. Janna.

I looked at her with a stone cold expression.

"Okay, I guess."

"Does she like you?"

"How should I know? I mean, she says she doesn't, but there's no telling for sure."

"...Are you saying you don't trust your closest friend?"

"I guess you could say that. Not exactly the way I would put it, but yeah."

"Well, how would you put it then?"

"I'm kind of suspicious of Star. And I trust and believe her generally, but I don't know about this. I kinda believe her, and I kinda don't. There's enough evidence for both sides of this argument to be considered true, so I'm not going to say there's a specific side I'm on right now."

"Dang, you sound like an investigator."

"Too bad I don't have a spy glass and a waistcoat." I remarked, as both of us snickered. "Hey, Janna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" I said, with an amused grin spreading across my face.

She raised her hand as if she was about to answer my question, but realized what I had asked and froze.

"W-Why would you think that?"

I made an over dramatic gasp. "Was that a stutter I heard, coming from Janna, the one that has teased me since fifth grade?"

"Well, make no mistake, me teasing you was a stradegy I used just to g-get under your skin."

"Whatever you say, 'Janna Banana'." I said, watching on my bed as she tensed up. "What, do you feel uncomfortable when I call you that? That's a weird thing to feel... weird about. You seem fine with it when Star says that nickname."

"This is not how our conversations are supposed to go, Diaz. I'm supposed to be the one messing with you!"

"Oh, how the tables have turned, eh?"

"Fine, you know what? How about we talk about what was in the bottom drawer of your dresser? Let's see, what was in there again? Oh yeah! It was a - "

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU WIN!"

"Boom! Gotcha!" She anounced, raising her fists in victory.

 **Oh, how I wish that I could wipe that look off her face.**

"Oh! I just realized! This is blackmail material!" Oh, great.

"What could you possibly want Janna? You know my email password, you have an extra pair of my house keys, you can practically sneak into my room at any time and take whatever you want, you know all of my personal information, and you know my credit card number."

"Actually, I only have part of your credit card number."

"What do you want?!"

"Hm... OH! I know!"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"I..." She said, walking towards my window. "Want you to come to my attention at any time I ask, no matter what the situation. Otherwise, I will tell everyone in our grade about your little... um... what should I call it?"

"NOTHING!"

"Well, whatever that's my demands."

"Wait, you have no proof that I even have... that!"

"Actualy, I took pictures of it when you were talking to Star." Damnit!

"Fine." I agreed, as she made a peace sign and jumped out the window.

Wait... did I cuss?! Well, technically no, since I didn't say it out loud, but... I CUSSED!

Bing!

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

I turned my head to the nightstand next to my bed. I picked up my phone.

Janna: I need your assistance! Hurry up dork, you have ten minutes to get to my house!

I groaned, getting up and quietly making my way downstairs and outside, where I then burst into a sprint.

I arrived at Janna's house and rang the doorbell. For a second or two, I hear her shuffle around and walk towards the door, but then shs stopped, and waited. For five minutes. Then, she opened the door.

"You're late."

"No I'm not! You stood outside the door for like ten minutes!"

"Five minutes. Ten minutes would be overkill."

"Aha! So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"THAT YOU WERE - "

"Oh well. Guess I'll have to tell someone about your little... thing." She said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Wha-wha-what?! NO WAIT!" I said, reaching my hands towards her, try to grab the phone.

She kept swatting my hand away, so I got closer and tried to grab it, and she leaned back. Then... I tripped, causing me to fall into her, making her drop her phone. The door slowly closed behind us.

"Uh... Marco. Could you please get off of me?"

I glanced at her phone.

Janna: Hey Sabrina guess what I found in Marco's dra

Thank god, she didn't finish the sentence.

Sabrina: Marco's what?

"M-Marco?"

"Oh, yeah. S-Sorry." I said, getting up - and then dashing for Janna's phone. I grabbed it, opened the door, and through it onto the street. And, you probably won't believe me, but guess what happened next? A car ran over it.

"HEY!"

"Uh... sorry."

"Ugh, you owe me a new phone."

"You have most of my credit card digits, why don't you just find out the rest and get it yourself?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, I - Janna, why did you want me to come here in the first place?"

"Actually, there was no reason. I just wanted to tell someone what I found in your drawer. But, since you're here..." She said, waving her hands to follow her as she ran into a room adjacent to the one we were in currently.

I sighed, and followed.

It was really dark. There were a few lights here and there, but they were extremely dim.

"Janna?"

"This way!" I heard her voice echo down the halls. There was a part where the hallway stopped, and without aknowledging this, I ran into a door. I looked around, and then realized that the hallway didn't stop, but rather split and continued on the left and the right.

"Janna? Where are you?" Hm... which path to take?

I was just about to turn left, but I heard her voice from inside the door I had very stupidly rammed my face into. I turned the knob and pushed it open.

"There you are!"

"Aw, darn! I was hoping you would get lost or something."

"What do you want Janna?"

"I don't want anything. Well, that's not exactly true..." She said, stepping closer.

Ohoho no, not happening!

"Janna get away!" I shouted, pushing her away. What I didn't see, was her running behind me after jumping up from the ground.

"Where did you - " I said, turning around, only to be pecked on the lips.

"Heya."

"DAMNIT JANNA!"

"Whoa dude, no need to get that mad... wait, did you just cuss?"

"Yes, I did! So what?!"

"Nothing, I'm just not used to hearing you say stuff like that. Anyways, that kiss was a bonus for me. I dragged you here because he told me to." She said, pointing to someone behind me.

I turned around once more, to come face to face with... Tom. Yeah, I'm not surprised either.

"Well, that was pretty sudden. What do you want Tom? And... when did you get here?"

"Star isn't the only one with magic, Marco. Anyways, I need you to rest. That's what I want."

"...What? You just want me to take a nap?"

"Yeah. Didn't I make that clear?" he said, looking at Janna. She nodded.

"Well, now I don't think I'm ever going to sleep. There's no way you're just 'worried about me.' "

"You would be right, I'm not. I hate you. But, Star does, and I worry about her. And trust me, the less sleep you get right now, the worse you're gonna act tomorrow. Which means that Star will be upset, she'll blame me for whatever the hell is happening to you, and my chances with her will be lowered from twenty seven percent to six percent."

"Wait, hold on. You're the one who made me immortal. So if you don't care what happens to me, then why did you do that to me all of a sudden? And there's no way that after doing whatever I did to piss you off at the blood moon ball you would just be like 'Oh, I'm gonna act real scary but I'm actually putting a nice little spell on my best friend Marco Diaz!' "

"Oh, so you heard that thing I said about you being immortal and all? Oh well, that sucks. For you, at least."

"What are you - "

THWACK!

Tom had suddenly surronded his fist in flames and punched me right in the face. My body tumbled to the ground.

"MARCO!" Janna yelled, as she ran towards me.

Tom knealed down towards my face and waived his hand.

"Sweet dreams... asshole."

"You... **PIECE OF**..." I raised my hand, stretching it outwards in an attempt to grab his face.

* * *

Ugh... where am I? Wait, I mean...

 _"Where am I?"_

I was completely shrowded in darkness. The weird thing was, though, is that I could raise my hand and see it perfectly, but everything else was just... pitch black.

 _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

 _"Over here."_

I flung my body around to come face to face with... me?

 _"Hey."_

 _"Uh... Hi?"_

He was standing with his hands behind his back and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes not too long after greeting.

His pupels were a dark shade of purple and the rest of his eyes were crimson.

 _"What... who are you?"_

He didn't seem very amused.

 _"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I'm Oskar Greason."_

 _"Okay yeah, I get it._ _Stupid question. You're me. But, like - how are you me? And what is this place?"_

 _"Well, I'm basically the living embodiment of your rage and a few other things. And judging by the fact we can see each other but we're surrounded in darkness, (not to mention we're talking using our thoughts) you're obviously asleep."_

Man, am I really this mean?

 _"Why are we here then?"_

 _"Well, you're here because you're a weak ass piece of shit, and Tom knocked you out in one hit."_

 _"HEY!"_

 _"What? We're the same person. That means that we're both thinking it. I'm just the only one with the guts to say it."_

 _"Whatever. Why are you here then?"_

 _"I'm here because I want to help you."_

 _"How?"_

He - I mean - I (?) smiled.

 _"That anger inside you that you've had lately?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"That's me. Everytime you cuss, everytime your mind starts to drift towards those dark places, those unthinkable places... that's me, too."_

I was starting to not like this.

 _"...Okay? W-What's your point?"_

 _"Your anger can help you reach the top. I can help you become stronger. We're the same person, like I said. So I know what you desire. You want to be at the top of the food chain. You want to be recognized. And, despite what you might want to believe, you want to be feared."_

 _"And if you trust me, I can help you. But recently, you've been letting back. You've been keeping me in here, in shackles. **And you won't let me go.** I don't want to be in here. If you let me out, I can change us. I can make us gods! Just let me be free!" He said, extending his h_ and.

 _"...All I have to do..." I said, staring at the inky blackness. "Is... let you in? I just have to shake your hand, and you'll be free?"_

 _"Is it a deal?"_

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

 **"Excellent."**

* * *

I woke up with the **fucking** worst headache ever.

I was laying down in my bed, heavily sweating. I got up and realized that I had slept with my clothes and jacket on.

"Ugh... Jesus Christ, what happened to me?" I said, slowly getting up and taking my jacket off.

Something... doesn't feel right. Why am I so angry? And why did I wake up in my bed if I went over to Janna's to... to... what did I do?

Janna, I swear to god there better be a good explanation for this because I will beat the crap out of you.

I walked out of my room and headed to the shower. I opened the door and -

"STAR HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!"

"AAH!"

I backed up and fell over the railings behind me, causing me to collapse downstairs.

"MARCO!"

* * *

=Star's POV=

Panicking, I put on my new pair of clothes without drying off and ran downstairs.

"Oh my GOD Marco I am so so so so sorry!" I said, awkwardly grabbing his hand to lift him up.

 **"GET OFF ME!"** He yelled, pushing me away. He got up and bared his teeth, showing his sharp, fang like canines.

I stared at him for a few moments.

"Marco? Are you... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just **fucking** peachy!"

"Marco! You shouldn't swear!"

"Star, why the hell did you go into the bathroom without locking the door?!"

"Sorry! I didn't think you would - "

"What do you mean you didn't think?! You live **ONE** room away from me and we **SHARE** the **SAME BATHROOM!** "

"I said I was - "

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, storming towards the door. He twisted the knob and pulled it open.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I don't know, okay? Jesus, just - go burn a kingdom or something." And with that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

I stood there, trying to process what just happened.

No, but really - what did just happen? What is wrong with Marco? He didn't seem the best yesterday, but I've never seen him this angry before. And I didn't even do anything! I mean, I guess I kinda did, but not really?

Well, either way, he shouldn't be getting so mad at me for doing something so... so... I don't know what you would call it but geez! ...Well, I guess he did see me... completely... naked...

Oh god.

What did he see?! He didn't see too much, right? I mean, his instant reaction as soon as he opened the door was to cover his face and back away, so there's a fair chance he didn't see anything but my face... I think. Unless, my face WASN'T the first thing he saw, in which case...

UGH!

You know what? It doesn't matter. He still shouldn't be THAT mad!

I don't really think he saw too much anyways. If he did, I think he would be more embarrassed than anything. Okay, deep breath.

Whew, okay.

I need to talk with Marco. If anyone knows what's wrong with him, it's... obviously... him.

...

I'm still soaking wet.

I ran upstairs and took my clothes off so I could dry my bod properly. After I was done, I walked into my room and found a new pair of clothes to put on.

"Today is gonna get really weird, huh?"

* * *

=Marco's POV=

Well, today started wonderfully. First thing I do is get up to take a shower, and Star, the niave person she is, leaves the door unlocked, so I accidentally walk in on her completely naked.

Just great.

Fucking.

Great.

Why have these things been happening? Ever since the blood moon ball, everything has been... horrible.

You know what? Maybe I just need to -

"AH!" I shouted in pain, gripping my head. "It... HURTS!"

My... head... **I-IT... HURTS... SO MUCH...**

My eyes became red. I collapsed onto my knees on the sidewalk. I put my hands on the concrete, and dug my fingers into it, causing an actually visible mark.

And then suddenly, it stopped. Just like that.

I got up and took deep breaths.

Maybe I just need to blow off some steam. But how should I go about doing so? Hm... What to do...

"I know what to do." I looked down at my hands. The tips of my fingers were bleeding. I raised my hand and licked some of the blood.

I smiled.

 **"Well, this should be fun."**


	4. Chapter 3

=No one's POV=

Marco Diaz slowly walked into the dojo, with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face.

He ran up to dojo sensei Brantley.

"Hey dojo sensei."

"Oh, hey Marco! Wassup dude? What brings you to the dojo?"

"I was kind of wandering if you have any open fights today."

"...Oh. Uh, okay. Yeah, I t hink I do. Why do you ask?"

Marco's smug smile faded, and was replaced by a cold, "what do you think?" kind of expression. However, he quickly changed it back, so Brantly wouldn't notice.

"...I want to enter a fight." He said, followed by a quiet _"Duh."_

"Oh, alright. Hold on a few seconds," He replied, running over to the bleachers and picking up a clipboard.

He dashed back with the clipboard in hand, "You'll be fighting this guy." He said, pointing to a name on a piece of paper.

"Zeke Stephens."

* * *

=Marco's POV=

"That guy does karate?"

"Yeah, he's been here for quite some time. He's a red belt."

 _ **Red belt, huh...**_

"Oh wait, duh! You can't fight him! You're a lower level then he is."

I clenched my fists. My pupels turned a dark shade of purple. I grabbed his shoulder.

 **"I can take him."**

"Oh... okay then I guess! Your fight will be sometime around 7:30... Um. Huh. That's pretty late. Oh well!"

"Alright, sweet. Can I just set on the bleachers and watch the other fights until mine comes along?"

"Sure! No one's stopping you."

"Kay." I walked away and sat down on the top row.

. . .

. . . .

A few fights passed by. Some of them were okay, but most of them were just pathetic. Most of them didn't have proper form, a _lot_ of them weren't even doing karate, and way too many of them decided to give up because, and I quote, "the punches hurt." **(Marco is making fun of third graders, just so you know.)**

. . . . .

. . . . . .

A few hours passed, and everyone had pretty much left. The only people that were still at the dojo were me, sensei, and Zeke. Apparently, he had been setting on the opposite side of the bleachers all day.

"Alright, Diaz, Stephens, it's your guy's turn."

"Cool," Zeke said, jumping off onto the ground.

I, on the other hand, calmly walked down.

"Okay guys, you know the drill. I'm sure I don't have to explain anything, so you guys can just fight and I'll be over here...doing...things..." Brantley said, drifting asleep in his chair/throne.

We both walked into the middle of the room and bowed.

While out heads were still near the ground, I whispered to him, _"Fair warning, I don't play fair."_

 _"Well, according to everyone at school, you're not one to break rules."_

 _"Yeah well, the_ ** _people at school_** _weren't talking about_ _ **ME.**_ _"_ My eyes turned crimson.

 **Oh, this is gonna be awesome.**

 **(INSERT AWESOME FIGHT MUSIC HERE)**

We lifted our heads, and before he had enough time to even get in his ready position, I had swung a punch at his stomach. It was a direct hit. He fell to the ground with a grunt, but quickly jumped (pretty far upwards, actually) and landed on his feet.

"I guess you weren't lying about not playing fair." He said, running towards me. "Well, then I guess I won't play fair EITHER!" He shouted, throwing a punch of his own. I swiftly shifted my head to the left, and stuck my leg out. He continued to move forward and ran into my foot, which caused him to trip.

I laughed as his face hit the floor. He got up, with a little blood coming out of his nose. "Oh, you think that's funny? Well, wait till I actually hit you in the FACE!" He yelled, throwing several punches at me, not even trying to preform basic karate attacks. But, then again, neither was I. He swung to the left, right, up, down, anywhere and everywhere, but he wasn't able to hit me at all. He lunged towards me. I jumped over him, and while summer salting in the air (I may have been showing off a little) I lowered my foot and kicked him in the face. As I landed on the ground, he fell over onto the ground once again.

"How did you ever get a red belt? No, seriously. You **suck** at this."

He got up, bearing his teeth. His eyes were filled with anger. "You PIECE OF...!"

* * *

=Tom's POV=

I impatiently waited in my room for something to happen.

"God, this is SO BORING!" I yelled, throwing a fireball at the wall. It exploded, but nothing was damaged.

 **"URGH!"**

 _I wish this stupid curse would just hurry up already. I assumed that Marco would've transformed by now! Ugh, what the hell is taking so long?!_

"Master Tom."

 **"WHAT?!"** I threw a fireball to my left.

My servant flew away and the fireball missed him.

"Marco Diaz is fighting someon from his school named Zeke."

"So what?"

"Sir, this might be a good time to try to... well, you know. This might be a good time to get Marco to _'except his inner demons'._ " **(Oh my god I unintentionally made reference to the title of my story)**

"Hm... alright, fine." I said, summoning my old, rotting spell book. Unlike everything else that lives down here, books are not immortal.

I opended the book and ripped out a page. I hauled it behind me, and before it touched the ground, it was burnt into ashes.

A few second later, a one way portal appeared in front of me, allowing me to view the entire fight. Marco was fighting very... intensly. But, at the same time, he wasn't breaking a sweat. He was constantly throwing punches and dodging his opponent's attacks, almost simultaneously. It was pretty amusing, actually. The guy he was fighting kept furiously throwing punches, not even tryign to keep his balance, which ultimatly led him to trip over his own feet several times. Like I said, it was pretty amusing. At first I was just kind of setting there, laughing at the loosing opponent.

But then...

I noticed something. Marco's eyes, they were red! Of coarse, that is to be expected, that is one of the side effects of the curse after all, but it only occurs when the afflicted is angry! (And Marco looked quite happy) Unless...

"YES!" I shouted, with a big grin on my face.

I snapped my fingers and the view of the fight turned red. I got up and walked closer to the portal, and then sat down.

 **"MARCO."**

* * *

=Marco's POV=

I continued to beat the crap out of my worthless enemy, mentally insulting him, as he attempted over and over again to hit me in the face.

 _Pathetic. If he actually payed attention, he would realize that there have already been several openings to hit me directly, but he's to focused on my head!_

"How many times have you hit me so far? Five times? Three times? No wait, it was... zero!" I yelled, thrusting my fist into his stomach, visualizing my fist going straight through.

He fell to the floor with a grunt, but quickly recovered.

 _Ugh, why won't he just give up? There has to be -_

 **"MARCO."**

...

 **"MARCO!"**

"Who are you?!" I exploded out loud. Zeke heard what I said and stood still, with a confused look on his face before he continued to throw punches.

 **"SPEAK WITH YOUR THOUGHTS, IDIOT!"**

 _...oh._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _..._

 **"...UM..."**

* * *

=Tom's POV=

 _Who am I?_

That... was a difficult question to answer. If I told him it was me, he would completely not listen, but who else would I be? He has most likely already made the deal, but... with whom? Maybe I should reply by saying...

 **"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"**

 _"...You're me? Right?"_

...What?

 **"UH...YEAH, WHO ELSE?"**

Interesting... either someone is pretending to be his double, and he made a deal with that person, or the curse was too much for Marco to handle, so he made a second personality to help him, and made the deal with him instead. But is that even possible? A second personality isn't a seperate being. A personality belongs to a being, therefor even if someone has two personalities, that still means they are technically one person. However...

Eh, it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that he made the deal, and he thinks I'm the one that shook hands with him. That's good.

 _"Why are you talking to me in the middle of a fight?"_ He said - well, rather thought - as he continued to simultaneously dodge attacks and execute attacks of his own.

 _Hm... how should I word this?_

 **"I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU... TO GIVE IN TO YOUR ANGER. KEEP FIGHTING. DON'T LET ANYTHING GET IN YOUR WAY. CRUSH YOUR COMPETITION!"**

* * *

=Marco's POV=

I continued to punch Zeke several times in multiple places as he/I continued to talk.

 **"HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO JUST BREAK SOMETHING OUT OF PURE RAGE? HAVE YOU EVER HAD A MOMENT WHERE YOU WISHED THAT YOU COULD BE THE FEARED ONE?"**

I swung my foot a complete three hundread-sixty degrees, and ended up hitting Zeke on the head, sending him spiraling to the ground. He got up instantly.

 **"AREN'T YOU SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE THE ONE IN THE BACKGROUND? THE EXTRA, IF YOU WILL. _THE ONE THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT!_ " **

My eyes turned completely black, with red pupels. Zeke saw them and looked utterly terrified. I started punching Zeke at a speed that even I couldn't keep track of. A punch to the face, a punch to the stomach, a kick in the gut, a headbutt between the eyes. Over and over and over again, I relentlessly beat my opponent till he was crying for mercy.

 **"DON'T YOU WANT TO WIN FOR ONCE? DON'T YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE ON TOP? OF COURSE YOU DO! AND YOU WILL DO ANYTHING TO DO SO! YOU WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES FOR PEOPLE TO NOTICE YOU, FOR PEOPLE TO PAY ATTENTION, AND YOU WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE THEM BOW! EVEN IF IT MEANS THEY FEAR YOU, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!"**

An angry expression etched across my face. **"You took the words right out of my mouth."** I said, as I continued to annihilate my enemy.

 **"YES! LET THE ANGER CONSUME YOU! LET IT CONSUME YOU LIKE IT CONSUMED** ME **!"**

...

...

...

Wait.

Like it consumed... me?

* * *

=Tom's POV=

Uh oh.

Marco had caught on to what I had let slip out of my mouth. He let his guard down, and suddenly -

 **THWACK!**

Zeke had regained his composure, and with rage in his eyes, he delivered a punch directly onto Marco's forhead.

 ** _No no no NO NO NO I WAS SO CLOSE!_**

Marco got up from the blow. Zeke tryed hitting him again, but Marco grabbed his throat before he had the chance. He raised him up in the air and swiftly smashed him onto the ground.

"IF YOU **EVER** TRY TO HURT ME AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NEXT TIME... **YOU WON'T GET UP."** He said, as Zeke passed out, with several wounds covering his body.

 **...DAMNIT!**

* * *

=Star's POV=

 _What is wrong with Marco? First, he wakes up in a hospital yelling stuff without explaining what he's talking about, then his eyes start turning red, then he accuses me of liking him (which I do not. Seriously. I dont't. Honest!) and then he starts cussing?! What is going on?! Obviously, if anyone knows what is going on, it's Marco, so why am I not looking for him?!_

 _..._

I think I just found out what I should be doing.

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

I began searching around town, despite it being almost 9:00 PM. There weren't many places to look for him. The first place I looked was the dojo. The only person I found there was a beat up guy from school, though. So, I started randomly wandering. And after a while... I started to get worried. I had no idea where Marco was! He wasn't at the dojo, he obviously isn't at school, he wasn't at Fergs, (or Alfonzo's) and I had no idea where else to look!

I began panicking and running in different directions, heading to several places around town with no sense of direction. Eventually, I made it to the park. I ran around calling for Marco, ignoring the wierd stares people were giving me. I'm not sure exactly how long I was at the park, but it took what seemed like an entire hour for me to find him. He was setting on a bench by a pond, and his eyes were flashing from red, back to normal. It alternated every few seconds.

I ran towards him swiftly, despite being beyond exhauted.

"MARCO!" I shouted, catapulting myself onto the bench beside him.

"AAH WHAT THE - S-STAR!" I hugged him tighter then I ever have before. His eyes stopped flashing.

"C-Could you please let go of me?"

"S-Sorry, I was just so worried about you!"

"Worried? Star, I haven't been gone for that long. And why do you even care?" His eyes flashed red for a moment or two, but then they went back to normal.

"Marco, you've been gone since morning!" I yelled, gesturing towards the sun - or rather, the lack of a sun. The moon was right above us and was shining brighter than I had ever seen it.

"...Oh. I guess I just never noticed." I looked at him with sad eyes.

"What's been going on with you lately?"

"What's going on with me? I... Nothing, I guess."

"What do you mean, **nothing?!** You started cussing over the span of two days, I didn't see you once this morning (not including when I got out of the shower) you've been gone for several hours, you've been getting extremely angry for no reason, and I'm pretty sure that when you woke up in the hospital you were seeing things!"

He raised his arm up and stared at it for a few moments before turning his head towards me. His face had a mixed expression of pain and hate.

...I suddenly don't feel so good about saying those things.

"You want me to tell you what is going on? Okay, fine. I'll tell you what's going on!" He said, standing up.

* * *

=Marco's POV=

"Ever since you've gotten here my life has been a totall disaster. Almost every month I'm around you something happesns to me! Most days, a wierd chicken guy comes to attack us, which usually ends up with me having a few broken bones, but I never want to say anything about it because I don't want to hurt your feelings! And not too long after that started happening, you turned into some wierd purple heart monster and got us expelled from school for two weeks! Oh, and while we're on the topic of school, I guess I should say some other things as well. Does your dimension not have basic mathmatics?! Because if it does I'm pretty sure before you got here you've never gone to school. What, did the people that build your castle just 'wing it' and it just came out perfectly?! Or no, let me guess, they used MAGIC - "

"M-Marco - "

"because to be honest that sounds pretty plausible to me. Why? Because the answer to **EVERYTHING** for you is to use **MAGIC!** And you want to know something else Star? You know all of those times when I tried to talk to Jackie, but you cut into the conversation and tried to help me because - oh, how would you put it? - I was making a fool of myself? I wasn't trying? But you know what the funny part is, Star? All the times I actually needed you to help me - not just with Jackie, but everything else - you never did! And do you have any idea how many times you have ruined my chances with Jackie because you tried to help me?! Oh, and let's not forgot about the little demon friend that CURSED ME! Sure, he made me immortal, but there's no telling what else he did to me!"

I looked down at my boney hand. I clenched my fist.

"You know what, Star? I think - "

"I-I...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

=Star's POV=

"...It's a little too late to say sorry - for both of us." He said, lifting his his hand up. A flame appeared in his hand. "Bye, Star."

And with that, he dissapeared.

"...What...Did I do wrong?"

* * *

 **Well... This chapter was a little cheesy. I might redo it... I dunno. Peace out.**


	5. I'm Sorry?

HEY GUYS! It's me. So, you can probably tell by the title that this chapter isn't about good news. And it isn't.

So, a few days ago I was thinking of a way to rewrite the last chapter I posted, but after a few minutes, I realized that I had... ruined the story. The truth is, I never wrote an outline, or like a plan for what was going to happen in the story. So, for the last few chapters, I've been whinging it. (Which didn't work out.) And I don't know if it's just me criticising my own "art" too much, or if this story is actually garbage, but I've decided that I'm going to make a completely new fanfiction. Don't worry, it's still going to be about Star and Marco falling in love and all that jazz, but it's not going to have any tragedy in it, and probably no gore whatsoever. Maybe the occasional cuss words sprinkled into the story here and there, but not loads of it. It would be like a teaspoon of sprinkles. But super sized so it could match the size of a small book. (Or a regular sized book? I don't know how many chapters their will be.)

Anyways, I just wanted to post this chapter so you guys know that I am going to stop posting additional chapters, and I'm going to make a new story. Well, I might eventually continue the story, but I'm not going too change anything else or try to make it better, but I will not be deleting it either.

And with that, the only thing I have left to say is...

I'm Sorry?

PEACE OUT!!


End file.
